The Beast of Beacon
by NopeJustZEKe
Summary: He left them. No, he abandoned them... but that doesn't mean he can't make amends. A mercenary, a fighter, a beast, that's what he was known for. But what only matters is that he gets them back. That he can be their brother again. (Rewrite of my first fanfic [OC]. will be updating this weekly)
1. Prologue 1: Ruby Rose

She sat by the cliffs watching the snow falling quietly around her.

The dark night was no problem for her as her surroundings were illuminated by the moon above. Thanks to the bright red cloak she was wearing and the winter clothes she had on, she barely felt the cold winds biting upon her nose and cheeks. From afar, she can only be seen as a red blot that clearly contrasted against the pure white snow around her.

Then suddenly, there was a rustle among the trees, fifty meters away from the edge where she sat. It was followed by more as well as the soft pounding of feet upon the ground then a few huffs and puffs that made one think it were wolves just passing by.

She knew better though.

Those weren't just wolves. They might be like such, but they were larger, more intimidating and, more importantly, ravenous and fierce. They were dark creatures; monsters that hunt and solely prey on humans. They were Beowulves. _Grimm_.

Most people would have run away by now. Others would be in a state of panic and have their fight or flight instinct kicking in, but again, she was different. She merely glanced sideways, still enjoying the view of the snowy forest blow and watching as her breath furled and twirled in the air before it vanished. She closed her eyes and remembered a distant memory similar to her situation right now.

The snow falling like white petals in the wind; her sister, Yang, standing to her right her facing a horde of the black creatures, gauntlets armed and ready to decimate anything coming near; and _him _looking onto the horde with a confident smirk on his face as he held his twin swords at his side, feeling the adrenaline flowing through his veins, while she in her battle pose, with her scythe in hand poised and ready to strike. She smiled at the memory, feeling warm and fuzzy as she remembered how they faced off their adversaries together. That was a different time though, because now, she was older, more skilled and experienced and could handle that situation by herself. No, not by herself, she doesn't necessarily have to, even if _he_ was gone, Yang was still there. And she also had Blake and Weiss with her. Yes, _now_ is different from _then_, because she doesn't have to be alone, she had people who'd support her; people who'd fight alongside her and protect her just as she protects them. She doesn't always have to face things by herself because others were standing beside her…much like _he _did back _then_.

Her thoughts were shaken as a loud growl sounded behind her. They were getting close, _too close._

As she stood and turned around, she looked and watched them spread out before her, ready to pounce, she smiled. There may be times where she'd be fighting alone like this, but they'd be few and far between because now, she had friends and teammates who'd be there for her...much like how _he _and Yang were there for him.

With that final thought in mind, she pulled out her scythe and lunged at the first Beowulf in front of her.

What followed then was bloodshed.

* * *

He smiled as he watched her take on the horde of beowulves that gathered upon her mother's grave site. She had grown stronger. Her moves were less sloppy and calculated. Her scythe seemed to be upgraded too. It was like music as she fired rounds upon rounds of bullets while slashing and hacking the monsters here and there. To him, she was like a performer when she fights; her music being the sound of gunfire and her attacks seeming like a dance of pure metal and death that was breath-taking in more ways than one.

He missed this. Missed watching her fight; missed seeing her geek over things like comic books and her weapon and missed just talking to her. He didn't have to keep feeling this though. After all, he would be meeting her again soon, just not now. He can't just walk over there and fight alongside her again. He needed some time to…think first of…of what to say to her and Yang, of what to do once they're in front of him, of how to explain _why he left them_ all of a sudden.

He smiled sadly and turned on his heel just as she shot a hole through the last Beowulf's head. He might not be able to be with them again now, but that doesn't mean he can't. He'd be meeting them, _sooner than they might think_.

**A/N: Guess who's back! So I just got my fantasy mojo again and I'd be continuing this until I feel like I shouldn't anymore. For those who might have read the first version of this (which I have deleted due to my depression) I'd like to ask for your support again. You guys are awesome and I can't believe I'd let a few of you down (if you were my readers from before). So, yeah, I'd be updating this every two weeks or so.  
**

**P.S. Shout out to the broken watchman. I'm back my friend ;)**


	2. Prologue 2: Yang Xiao Long

In the arena of the prestigious Beacon academy stood a lone figure.

She was poised in the middle, looking like a ghost with the broken moon's light shining down upon her from the open coliseum, encasing her in an ethereal glow; a creature of angelic beauty. And more noticeable still, was the beautiful golden locks that fell behind her like a curtain of gold, shining like a soft flame, giving her the appearance of having unfurled wings on her back. She was beautiful, and in this dark night, she was like a candle, casting light around her. Yet still, if one were to see her, none would dare go close, for on her hands were a pair of golden bracelets, gauntlets that both projected her wild, berserker's aura and her strong personality.

A buzzer, a deep resonating sound that emanated from a machine behind her, broke the silence.

From the closed metal doors of the arena came dozens of metallic droids, training bots, ready to destroy her. Each bot filed in a single line and as she counted, there were six lines with six bots in each. Thirty-six bots all in all, a daring challenge, but she is all about challenges. She lives for the thrill of living, a fighter that simply loves to fight. Armed with a pair of gauntlets that turns her destructive punches into devastating blows, she is a paragon of power in the field. Yes, she is truly deserving of her name.

_Yang Xiao Long, the dragon of Signal_.

She heard a distant voice utter in the back of her mind.

She clenched her fist as she heard the voice, anger rising up within her. It was from a distant memory, of a time long past. She was still meek and unskilled in battle, a little lizard compared to the dragon she is now…and the owner of the voice was responsible for that change.

She punched the first bot that got near her, tearing a hole in its midsection as if she punched through wet tissue paper. She jumped back, eyes turning red and hair flaring brighter as her anger rose and her semblance powered up. Three bots came running towards her, one sweeping low with its foot while the two others lashed out with their fists. She merely jumped and kicked the lower bot to the head, pivoting on her left heel and landing a right round house kick on one of the engaging bots then letting loose a straight right on the other.

_Your shoulders should be tucked in when you punch, the energy would be more focused that way_

Her mind was projecting _his _voice again, from when they were training, from when _he _was training _her._

Two more bots coming forward, she let loose some bullets and landed all three shots, one on an unsuspecting bot who was just getting ready to pounce. She crouched as another punch from the bots almost got her on her right shoulder. She retaliated by throwing a textbook one-two on it then letting loose some more shots.

_If you're outnumbered, the first rule is: don't be stagnant_.

Another sentence; her anger rose up higher and higher.

Ducking and weaving here and there then retaliating with hooks, jabs uppercuts and the occasional shotgun blast, one by one the bots were all falling around her.

_You know, for a dragon, you're far too soft._

It wasn't just a voice now. The memory was painted clearly on her mind, him ruffling her hair while flashing her with that warm smile that she loved so much.

Her anger was well above rage now; it was complete hatred that was mirrored in her actions. A punch here, a kick there, she was fighting blindly but her anger seemed to give her focus yet distract her at the same time.

_Take care of Ruby and the old guys for me, okay?_

As she punched the last robot and crushed its head with the heel of her boot, she screamed in anger as she felt the tug at her heartstrings brought by the memories.

_Yang, no matter what happens, I'll always be here…I may be away, I maybe far, you may not see me, but always, __**always **__remember that I'll be away, but never gone.____I'll be here.___

Tears streamed down her face as she remembered the last words he said to her. Words that, at the time, she believed were real; words that meant nothing now, because he was gone. He lied to them. He made Ruby and her cry. He broke all of his promises. He lied. He lied. **He lied.**

As another stream of tears fell from her cheeks and onto the ground, only a few mumbled words escaped her lips.

"You liar…if I see you again, I'll kill you", yet still the tears kept falling harder.

**A/N: And there you have it for my second prologue. After this we get to the story of who **_**he **_**is and what his connection to Ruby and Yang was. Now, I'm really sorry if these prologues were short for some of you but this is actually just the beginning (and no one's probably reading this yet) so expect longer chapters in the future.**

**Well that's it. Lots of love and hugs and cookies and milk,**

**-NJZ (R)**

**PS. If you're actually reading this then big thanks to you bro (you know who you are) :)**


End file.
